


EZE3 a

by sleepy_lesbian



Category: EZE 3, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Eventual Romance Plotlines, Homosexuality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, hi im a shitty ass writer but im trying my best, now onto the ACTUAL tags, this quite literally came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_lesbian/pseuds/sleepy_lesbian
Summary: so one night i had a dream that i was an author and made these three characters. when i woke up, i decided i liked them so much that i made a note of all of them so i could develop them.this is the result.i haven't finished it yet, so i'll be adding any thoughts an ideas for readers to look through so you can all go on this journey with me.i hope u enjoy it!!





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/ suicide mention

Dark. Dark was all he knew for a while. Not literal darkness, that’d be fine. He’s always liked the dark, he was a boy who had always lived in the shadows. The serenity of the night sky lit up by stars was less of a fear than a fond memory. No, this was the kind of dark that was illuminated by sinister grins instead of bright stars, the kind that was punctured by harsh whispers instead of the rustling of wind caressing old leaves.

This was the kind of darkness that can kill someone, in every sense of the word. One can be driven to suicide, which was not as poetic as it sounded. One can experience the death of a friendship, the death of self-esteem.

When Elijah looked back on his life at his old village, he didn’t want to think of his death. His death was one that wasn’t real. I mean, he lost his friends and self-esteem, but he had faked his death and ran to stay with his cousin in the next town over. Zö Clauds. He hasn’t seen her since they were young.

What he remembered was a short girl only a year older than him, with pale hair the colour of light on gold. And her eyes. He remembered her eyes. She had the same eyes his father had. Green, not the bright colour of grass, but the deep, hypnotising colour of emeralds. Eyes that gleamed of hatred, or jealousy, or kindness; sweet, soft kindness.

In his 16 years of living, he had experienced only two from green eyes; hatred from his father, the person he trusted more than anyone when he told him he was a boy, jealousy from Zö, when his six-year-old self showed his father and her mother his mathematics work, and had them praise him and ignore her, the child always in the spotlight for once being in shadows.

He had never felt kindness, not really.

There was the softness of his father’s smile when he used to look at him. That was not kindness, that was pity. A small child abandoned by his mother.

There was the pride in his teachers’ eyes when he showed them his work. That was not kindness, that was happiness at their success in helping a student succeed.

Never kindness.

Always dark.

 

Light.

Light was what he wanted. Light was what everyone strived for. Light is what the voice in the back of his head told him that finding his cousin, the first (though certainly not the last) person to look at him with hardness in their eyes, would help him achieve. Elijah was familiar with the dark, but he _craved_ the light. Light was where his plants grew, was the brightness of a smile that was filled with real kindness, not the kind people always showed him.

_Light._


	2. o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah meets his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i went on holiday for a while so the chapter is #late  
> also its so short?? im so sorry im working on the second chapter rn tho!!

Elijah. That’s his name. He knew that. Born with a different name or not, he is Elijah.

Brown. His hair is brown. A dark chestnut, dyed to no longer match his father’s rich yellow blonde. Elijah is not like his father.

Brown. That’s the colour of his eyes. That’s the one thing he inherited from his mother. He has his father’s face and hair. He’d always been told he had his mother’s eyes. He sometimes wishes, despite himself, that she’d been around long enough to see it. Elijah is not like his mother either.

Short. Both his parents were short. He is short. Elijah is not his parents.

Elijah is Elijah.

That’s how he reintroduces himself to his cousin. Zö.

“Hi.” He hates how pathetic he sounds. His cousin raises a manicured eyebrow. She didn’t speak. He could feel his hands sweating. “I’m your cousin. Elijah.”

“I’m not sure that’s correct,” she says. “My fartha’s an only child. My motha' only had one brother and he doesn’t have any sons,”

“But her brother had a daughter?”

“To my knowledge, he does,”

“He did – or he _thought_ he did anyway – but he didn’t.” He explains, slightly nervous as he anticipates her response.

“What do you-“  she starts. Then a look of realisation overcomes her face, shortly followed by one of exasperation. “You’re Joyce”

“I usually go by Elijah now, unless you’re my father,”

“Oh, sorry." She says, and he thinks she means it, by the way her eyes hold a sort of heavy understanding. "Why ar' y'here? We haven’t spoken in years, not since Aunt left Uncle,” He suppresses a bitter smile; even after ten years, Zö Clauds is as blunt as he remembered.

“I didn’t have anywhere to go. It’s not just my mother who’s left my father now,”

Zö lets out a short laugh. “You sound like every emo ever, Cousin. Well, I’m gon' assume you travelled halfway across the country to stay wi' me, since you mentioned you have no place t' go,” He feels his eyes drop downwards and lets out an embarrassed nod.

“You assumed correctly. I really don’t mean to impose, but father called on the Society, and I just-“ Elijah lets out a deep sigh and meets Zö’s eyes again. They were covered by dark sunglasses, but he remembers them being the same colour green as his father’s. He shook away the thought. “I know you probably won’t accept my offer, but I’m desperate. I know you live alone, and Father hardly ever mentioned you, you’re the only place I can go,”

“It’s chill. I never liked you much, but my charmin' nature would never allow me to turn down such a helpless person such as yourself,” She moves back a few steps and gestures to him. “Well? Are y'comin' or not?”

Elijah feels a weight leaving his shoulders.

“Thank you, I’m really so g-“

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’re grateful. Most people are grateful to just be in my presence, I can hardly imagine how you must feel to be living in my house.” Zö turns away, just before Elijah feels himself crack a smile. He’d almost forgotten how it felt.

“Isn’t it _our_ house now?” he said, stepping through the doorway. Zö turns around, and grins at him, in the way that children do before childish competition.

“Earn it,” she said before striding into her -  _their_ \- living room.


	3. t w o

A few weeks later, and the house he’s sharing with Zö has started to feel like home. He’s come to find that underneath her arrogant exterior, Zö has a sense of humour and a kind heart.

“You comin’?” She says, turning to look at him over her shoulder as she stands in the doorway of her house.

“Where’re you going?” He asked, leaning against the wall and looking fondly – fondly! - at his cousin.

“To th’ park, I’ve gotta make a livin’ some’ow,” She explains. “Even if my folk does pay for the house, it doesn’t mean she’ll pay for my food. Eatin’ ‘s an essential part o’ life f’ some o’ us,” She rolls her eyes.

“Sure,” Elijah shrugs his jacket on over his cotton shirt and flannel shorts, ignoring the raised eyebrows of his cousin. Fashion’s not really something Elijah’s ever cared about, unlike Zö, clearly. She sighs.

“Com’on, ‘en.” She says, before turning back to face the city.

Then, she shouts over her shoulder, before running off, somehow managing to run at an above average speed in heeled boots. “Race ya!”

Elijah coughs to cover a smile she couldn’t see, but he runs after her anyway, full speed on short legs.

 

She stops short at the sight of a bright light by Neemo, the aquarium where Zö, and now Elijah, worked. Elijah, with his slower reaction time, stops shortly after she does, but not before running into her and knocking them both to the ground. They look up almost simultaneously, scaring them both slightly; Elijah had stayed with Zö for less than a fortnight yet they’re already acting like they’ve grown up together.

The cold terror that runs through them, however, is a different kind of scared. This kind of fear weighs them down like stone, that makes everything slow down but their hearts, which speed up.

With a heartrate faster than either of them knew possible, and watery eyes from the startling brightness, Zö is the first to rise. They haven’t  been reunited for that long, and when they did see each other often, they weren’t exactly close. Nonetheless, she can’t help but feel that she should protect him. She’s strong; strong enough to break the harsh stereotypes of her village, strong enough to live alone at just twelve years old.

She can deal with a little light.

She cannot deal with a little light.

As soon as Zö tries to stand, the light seems to grow, it becomes closer, or maybe it gets brighter, or maybe both. The harsh, unexpected change quite literally knocks her off her feet, high heels nearly breaking upon their sudden impact. He hears her heavy, uneven breathing, and feels his fists close weakly.

He was not letting something come between the only family he had that would accept him especially not two weeks after them meeting again.

Unfortunately for Elijah, he feels too weak to even stand up. The furthest he can make is a sort of wobbly squat. If their situation wasn’t so distressing, he imagines  Zö would be cackling in amusement.

Whether fortuitously or not, their situation _is_ so distressing, so Zö’s not laughing, but rather letting out weak little coughs.

The  sound of Zö acting frail is nearly enough to get him to rise up on his feet and sling Zö over his shoulder, so he can drag them both out of here, away from the light.

Nearly.

He’s just putting his hands on the concrete in front of him, ready to push himself up, when the intense wave of drowsiness washes over him.

He hears, rather than feels his head crack as it drops sharply to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))))) get ready for the next one ny'all


End file.
